Existing shoe insoles offer theories of how to provide comfort to feet or theories of how to remove odor from feet. However, none offer effective theories on both and none use the materials disclosed here to accomplish this dual purpose. For example, U.S. Patent Application 2011/0067272 by Lin teaches a foot bed made of strings to reduce odor. U.S. Patent Application 2008/0307679 by Chaing teaches a series of pillars designed to increase ventilation and thus decrease odor in a foot bed. All of these teach away from the present invention disclosed below.